1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to range hoods, and more particularly to a slanted motor housing for range hood which is adapted to be dissembled for easy clean-up and can highly increase the efficiency of filtering out cooking contaminants such as grease, odor, and grease risen from the cooking burners before they mix with the rest of the air in the home.
2. Description of Related Arts
When we cook foods at home, pollutants such as greases, odor, and hazardous gas are created. Home cooking can produce over gallons of vaporized grease, especially grease forms an extremely tough film that sticks like glue to everything it touches. So, grease created in cooking must be collected and removed from the home.
In order to filter out the cooking contaminants, most family have a range hood installed directly above the cooking burners of the gas or electric range such that vaporized grease produced during cooking can be dragged to the range hood so as to remove the cooking contaminants. There are two types of range hood in the market, which are ducted hood and ductless hood, wherein the ducted hood vents contaminated air to the outside and the ductless hood pulls air through a grease filter and a charcoal filter to clean the air which is then returned into the room. No matter which type of range hood is used, the purpose of the range hood is to remove cooking contaminants before they mix with the rest of the air in home.
The two types of range hood have a common structure design wherein a pair of motors are horizontally installed in a hood body. The two motors are arranged to drive a pair of fans to exhaust the vaporized grease into the hood body. In other words, the motors are horizontally positioned right above the cooking stove or range such that the fans will directly exhaust the vaporized grease over the cooking stove or range.
A suction area is provided directly under the fan driven by the motors. Usually, the suction area can cover the cooking range having a pair of burners in which the two fans are vertically aligned with the two cooking burners. However, when there are four cooking burners in a stove, such as an American style, the suction area of the range hood can only partially cover the entire cooking surface, especially the two front cooking burners. So, some vaporized grease may escape from the suction area, and especially when the user stands in front of the stove, his or her body may absorb some vaporized grease containing hazardous gas that may hazard his or her health.
Furthermore, when the vaporized grease is sucked into the range hood, the grease will stick to the hood casing, fans, and even motors. In order to maintain the high performance of the range hood, regularly clean up the range hood is needed. User usually has difficulty to clean up the range hood because all parts in the range hood are assembled by manufacturer, which are very seldom to be disassembled for clean up individually. So, the user can hardly clean up all single part in detail, especially the interior parts, while the range hood is installed in such upper position without uninstalling the parts from the range hood.